A conventional sponge mop is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes a post 70 having a handle 71 connected to top section of the post 70 and an operation frame connected to a lower section of the post 70. The operation frame includes a lever member 77 with two arms 78 connected to the post 70, and two links 76 pivotably connected to the two arms 78. A squeezing assembly 72 includes three pairs of rollers 74 and a sponge 75 has its a ridge 73 on a top of the sponge 75 so that the ridge 73 is located between the three pairs of rollers 74. The two links 76 extend through the squeezing assembly 72 and are fixedly connected to the ridge 73. When pulling the lever member 77 upward, the two links 76 will lift the sponge 75 to be squeezed between the rollers 74 so that the contaminated water absorbed in the sponge 75 is squeezed out from the sponge 75. Nevertheless, the user always uses detergent to remove the dirty portion on the ground or the floor before using the sponge mop. In other words, most of the dirty portion cannot be removed by simply using water so that the users have to take two separate actions and use different tools to deal with the dirty portions.
The present invention intends to provide a sponge mop that has a cleaning tank connected thereto and the detergent in the tank is easily operated to flow into the sponge by operating a lever handle on the tank to enhance cleaning feature.